Two kids and a baby
by 89niners-best-team-ever
Summary: Two kids and a baby leave the pain and the hatred behind them in search for a better life. As they travel throughout the elemental nations, they will run into many ninja's along the way. Some friendly and will help them improve, and some ninja's ready to take the heads off. See what happens when two kids and a baby are lose on the ninja world and with Naruto, anything can happen.
1. Chapter 1

Two kids and a baby

**Chapter one: Prologue- Why are we here?**

"There he is. My mom says to stay away from him" A kid whispered to another kid.

"Well my dad said if I turn my back to him, he will attack me. He told me to always keep my eyes on him at all times." Says another kid.

"Well my mom says to do this!" The boy bends down to grab a stone from the ground and throws it at him. Who is him? His Name is Naruto Uzumaki. A Seven year old orphan that lives by himself with little to no friends to speak of. Every time the boy had tried to make friends, this always happens. Kids stay away from him, give him mean looks, and...throw rocks. And once somebody throws one rock, everyone joins in. Even the adults! Which was now laughing at him when the rock the boy threw bounced off his forehead. Encouraging the kids even further and giving them tips.

"No, No, No! When you throw a rock, snap your wrist to give the rock a spinning momentum for more damage! Like THIS!" That rock knocked little Naruto off his feet. Tears rolling down his cheek, Naruto wonders why he's treated and hated so badly. Why people spit on him, why they break everything he owns in his apartment. And... why do they get away with it. He asked the old man with the funny big hat why it was ok for others to do mean things while he cannot. Because Naruto tried to do the same things back to the people that hurt him. A young mind like his, he see's people do different things to him and everyone laughed. He wanted that attention so he did it to others what others did to him. Throw rocks at people, trip people when they were walking by, and steal his their lunch like they keep stealing his. But Naruto got in trouble for it and he asked the old man that question to which he didn't have and answer. Naruto never gets the answers. Why was he hated, no answer, why was he always being kick out of stores, no answers. He's getting sick of living this life. Picking himself off the ground and cleaning his face off, someone yelled what Naruto was thinking about for a while now.

"Do us all a favor and just leave already. Or drop dead. I don't care, just leave us already. Nobody wants you here."

Why should he stick around when no one understands him? Why should he stick around when nobody really cares? Why should he stick around, he's started to hate the people around him. Why should he stick around, he doesn't belong here. He will never grow into a man here. Naruto is sick of this game. With his mind set, Naruto...

Is leaving Konohagakure.

* * *

Hyuuga compound

"Pathetic."

"Useless."

"That is the future of this clan? Dark days are ahead of us."

"Weak."

These are the words Hinata Hyuuga hears every day in her own home since she can remember. Ever since her mother and uncle has passed on, it seems like dark cloud was always hovering around the compound. Nobody smiles, nobody helps the other, Treat their own family members as slaves, and expected something out of Hinata that she can never be, a cold hearted person like her dad and cousin Neji. And they used to smile all the time! Now, they just look down at her with borderline hatred.

And it hurts.

Neji is just better at the clan style than she is. There's nothing wrong with that. But Hinata is the clan hair. She is not supposed to lose to a slave. Their words, not hers. Maybe she's doing something wrong? The clan style of fighting, the gentle fist, just feels weird for her. She just feels stiff. One time, she tried to adapt her movements into the gentle fist in a spar and won! Expecting a good word for once, she faced her father... only to get slapped in the face. Yelling at her saying that she bastardized the gentle fist, and so some respect for the older generation before her that worked hard on this style, and so on. Since then, she tried to do it the 'traditional' way. And only to lose in a 'traditional' way. And every lost, is another beating from her father, snide remarks from her cousin and her 'family', and look down on like the walls in the house has more importance than her. The only person in the compound that gives her a smile is her baby sister Hanabi. How long that will last is anyone's guess. But if she was a betting woman, she would bet when Hanabi starts talking. And when that happens, she would be alone. And she can't take that loss.

Today was another lost, another beating from her father, and being the target for remarks and jokes.

And Hinata is getting tired of it.

So tired of it in fact, she ran out of the compound and into the forest to cry. She knows no one will come to find her. Why should they care anyway? This way, they don't have to look at the so called 'disgrace of the Hyuuga'. As long as she is in her bed when her father checks up on her is all that they care about. So lost in her thoughts, she didn't hear a blond haired boy coming up behind her.

"Are you ok?" Naruto asked will keeping his distance from the crying girl. Last time he tried to talk to a crying girl, he got punched in the face by a pink haired girl and was told to leave her alone and not in those words.

Hinata looks up from her feet, cleans her face off and looks at the person that just asked her a question and gasped. She knew who he was. Everyone knows who he is. Many times when walking with her guards, she has seen the boy get picked on, laughed at, or getting ganged up on trying to hurt him, only to be stopped by the anbu before they cause damage to him. Many times she asked others why is that boy so hated but they never answer her. But what she does know is that this boy is hated among the people. Just like how she is hated among her own family. And she's not a bad person. So maybe this boy is not a bad person also. With that in mind, Hinata stands up, ready to give and answer.

"N-no. I-I'm not okay. N-no matter how hard I t-try, I can't g-get the clans f-fighting style right, M-my father hates m-me, my whole family hates m-me!" Hinata says back.

AND ANSWER! Someone gave Naruto an answer! He asked a question and someone answered him! Not even the old man with that smoky stick in his mouth gave him an answer! And it seems like he's not the only one that people hate. He might even get his first friend also! Maybe she will want to come along with him! That would be awesome!

"I know how it feels to be hated. That's why I'm leaving this place so I have a chance to be happy! I can never be happy here... Hey I know, why don't you come with me! We can watch each others backs and make sure that we both stay happy and to protect each other! My names Naruto by the way! So how bout it" Giving her his hand so she can grab it, "let get away from here! Get away from all the evil looks, evil words, and mean people!"

"Why are we here? To get picked on? To get hurt by others? If that's the case, what are we here for? Let's leave together!"

As Hinata looks at his hands, she thinks about what he said. Why should stay when her own family hates her, Why should stay when her own family want her to leave. Why should she stay, she doesn't belong here anymore. Why should she stay, since her mother is dead, nothing will ever be the same, she will never grow into the person her mother wanted her to be. She wants to be free! She hates the walls around her. She wants to get away. Grabbing his hand, a light blush dusting her cheeks, she gave him another answer.

"M-my name is H-hinata H-h-hyuuga and s-sure! I w-will go with you! B-but first, I want to bring my baby sister with me. I-i don't want my sister to s-suffer like I d-did."

"Ok!" Happy that she wants to go with him, he doesn't care who she brings. He will watch out for them and keep them safe by any means! "I will wait here for you to return! Get what you need and come back here."

"O-Okay. I won't t-take long." And with that, Hinata makes her way back to the compound. Nobody will notice her, they treat her like she's not even there. Like she is not worth the effort. They put my effort in swatting away a bug then her. As she makes her way to her room to get what she needs like clothes and money in her backpack, she makes her way to her sister room where the baby is sound asleep. Grabbing some baby food and clothes and diapers and stuffing them inside a baby bag, Hinata makes her way out the room and out the compound. It was that easy. Nobody cares even if they saw her. Making her way back to the meeting spot, she finds Naruto waiting on her.

"Great! You're here and you brought your sister too! Don't worry! I'll protect to both!" Puffing his little chest out and jabbing his thumb to into his chest, he then says. "You don't have to feel said ever again! Now, I know a way out of the village. I use it all the time when mean people are trying to hurt me. So follow me!" Naruto walks off with Hinata following behind him giggling from his words and body language while holding on to Hanabi thinking she just made the best choice in her young life so far and it's off to adventure, friendship, love, and...

A better life for all three of them!


	2. For every action

Thank you to the ones the review, alerted, favorite, or just read the first chapter

Chaos267- Thank you for your kinds words. And not giving anything away, 'if' they return to the village. 'If' hahahahahaha!

Isabela17anime- um...ok.

Snowdoll18-Was this long enough chapter for you? lol! Thanks for those kind words as well.

Tsukuyomi- I hope it still looks promising to you!

Don't own Naruto

* * *

Chapter two: For every action...

Hyuuga compound-night

As the kids take little steps away from their past to a better future, a man named Hiashi Hyuuga is stuck in his past. In the north side of the village were the Hyuuga compound lays, his compound is clearly visible to all that lives there or just taking a nice walk around the village. Around the compound, many well respected and rich residents lives in the same part of town as the Hyuugas. So if there was an invasion from another village, what safer place to be and live at where a clan that has members that can see through walls. Although some would rather prefer to stay around the Uchihas, but the Uchihas have their OWN village inside the village. Looking out for their own. Shaped in a 'U' formation, the three story all white building stands out from the rest of the houses or small mansions. With a 15' tall wall surrounding the 'U' shaped compound from unwanted eyes trying to steal or scout out their famous and well acclaimed fighting style, the gentle fist. Namely the Uchiha. Since the fall of the Senju clan, The Uchiha saw the Hyuugas, their cousin clans as their rivals for being the top clan in the village. Which the Hyuugas were happy to respond too. One of the reasons why he push his eldest daughter so damn hard knowing that his nemesis, the clan head of the Uchiha, Fugaku Uchiha was doing the same to his second born. And Hiashi wanted his eldest to be talked about above the likes of Fugaku's eldest, Itachi Uchiha.

The Compound has three buildings to make up that 'U' shaped and the difference between two of the three buildings is like comparing a posh person to a commoner. Even though they are family, they treat each other as anything but that. There's a main house, where everything is nice and tidy, no cracks or any kind of blemish can be found on the walls. And there's the branch house, which is anything but. And there is a training hall that completes the 'U'. People can always tell which member of the clan belongs to which house by looking at their foreheads. Main house members walks around with their head held high showing off the clear and unmarked forehead. Branch house members walks with their heads looking at their feet with either their forehead taped up or with their forehead protector covering their marked forehead, the curse seal. It is applied on a branch member to protect the secrets of the Byakugan. The Hyuugas kekkei genkai. The curse main function is to seal the Byakugan upon death so nobody on the battlefield can take the Byakugan away from the battlefield to be used against a Hyuuga on another battlefield. The secret will die with the owner. But there is a second function to the seal not known to anyone outside of Konoha. It's secondary purpose is to control branch house members since it can be activated at will from a main house member with a single hand sign. And can kill with a single hand sign, causing a branch member extreme pain upon death. Do what you're told or else...

It's slavery.

As the branch house members guard and patrolled around the compound, Hiashi Hyuuga is in his office on the first floor in the main house. His office his plain. Nothing inside his office that sticks out. Just a desk, four sitting mats, a window, and him. White walls surround him. On his desk though, he has two pictures. One is his genin picture with his teammates Tsume Inuzuka, his rival Fugaku Uchiha, and his best friend, Minato Namikaze. His best friend and his wife, Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze are the ones responsible for the second picture on his desk. His late wife, his eldest daughter Hinata, and his newborn daughter Hanabi. His late wife died four months ago from poison. Nobody knows why or how. The case is still ongoing but Hiashi knows that it will never be solved. With the lose of his wife and best friend, Hiashi become what his father always wanted him to become. Cold and ruthless. Something that his late wife was keeping in check. Something that his best friend kept in check. With both of them gone, he just...gave up. Looking at the picture of his family, his wife made him promise on her deathbed that he will not treat their girls the same way his father treated him. He broke that promise in a week. With the whole cloud incident which his younger twin brother sacrificing himself to protect him, it turned him into a person his late wife and best friend feared. Yelling and beating on his eldest daughter. Trying to make her improved through methods of fear. Turning his once smiling and cheerful daughter into a stuttering and trembling wreck that is SCARED of her own father.

Hiashi doesn't care.

As Hiashi looks back to his genin team, he looks at his best friend smiling face. He knows who Naruto is. Who Naruto's parents are. He looks like his best friend. His wife was the one after all to support him behind the scenes. Naruto was almost a Hyuuga but that was blocked by the Hokage and the elders. She was the one that keeps buying him new furniture after new furniture when the villagers broke into his apartment to break or steal from the poor boy. She was the one to go into the stores and threatened the owners if she even hears a rumor about them overcharging and kicking out the poor boy out of their stores. She was the one that will talk down anybody that was making Naruto's life a living hell. Sometimes with her fist. Or palms. His wife made a lot of enemies inside and outside the village. Maybe that's one of the reasons why someone took her life away. Away from him. With her gone, the boy was open season. Hiashi could of filled in for his late wife but...

Hiashi doesn't care.

All he cares about is to uphold the image of the Hyuuga. If it means breaking a promise to his wife, turning a blind eye to the suffering his best friend son is going through, then so be it. The clan comes first in all things with Hiashi these days.

Turning away from the pictures on his desk, Hiashi continues looking at the financial reports of the clan. He could, at this moment be with his daughters, wishing them goodnight. But has the branch house members do that for him. To him, looking at the financial reports of the clans instead of being the last face his daughters sees for the day is more important and beneficial. Thundering footsteps closing in on his location averts his eyes away from the reports to the door of his office that he knows the person making all that noise is about to come through it. He didn't have to wait too long. A Female branch members barges through the door, out of breath without knocking. For that disrespect Hiashi was about to activate the seal on her forehead, but with a quick glance at his late wife pictures made him lower his hands. Along with the the wide eyed look and fear plastered on the branch members face when he was about to do the the hand sign known to all branch members.

"What am I becoming..." Hiashi told himself. From the pain of losing everyone close to him, he turned into just as his wife feared. Like his father. Moving that thought aside, Hiashi waits and hears what the branch house member has to say.

"Lord Hiashi... your daughters... they... they are...not in their rooms! And they... are not inside...the compound! We the branch members can't find no trace...of them around the compound!" The female branch member said between ragged breaths trying to correct her posture from having her hands on her knees hunched over to standing straight and posed like they were told to do when in the presence of the main house. Standing up with the quickness with fear gripping at his heart, Hiashi is ready to give out orders.

"I want every single branch member outside this compound to look for my daughters around the village! I want every place check, every ally, every park, every house checked with the Byakugan! GO NOW!" With the branch member running out the office to give out orders, Hiashi leaves his office to tell the main house members the same thing. Could it be the Cloud village trying to kidnapped Hinata plus Hanabi after the failed attempt that lead to his brothers death? The last time he seen Hinata was in the training hall where she ran off crying. And he didn't see Hanabi all day. It had to be the Cloud village. After giving out the same orders to the main house members, Hiashi makes his way to the Hokage tower to have the Hokage send more people to look for his daughters. If the ninjas of this village or his clan can't find them, he will take matters into his own hands. Leaving the people in his clan to wonder does he care for his daughters... or the Byakugan in the enemies hands.

* * *

With the kids and a baby

The kids made their way outside the village through a hole in one of the walls that surround konoha. Naruto found this on his birthday where he was hiding from the people that wanted to hurt him. Big enough for the kids to go through but very small for a full grown adult. Five miles away from the village, little Hanabi woke up causing the small group to rest under the protection of the forest trees. Resting against a tall tree, Hinata sat down to prepare the milk for her sister to drink out of the bag that she hastily prepared on her way out of the compound. Looking at the little baby, this is the first time Naruto has seen a baby up close like this before. And the baby intrigued him. He couldn't believe something so small can yell and cry that loud before. She looked like a small stuff toy that you press their tummy and they make a noise. He had one of those before those mean people stole it from him and watched as the person gave his stuff toy to his kid. So with that in mind, Naruto poke little Hanabi's stomach trying to make her giggle like his toy did. And it work. So Naruto did it again, and again to his amusement and Hanabi's causing a small smile to show up in Hinata's face. With the milk that needs to be warmed up, Hinata could not hold and prepare the milk, so Hinata handed Hanabi to Naruto to hold.

"C-can you h-hold her while I-I'll warm up her milk please?" hinata asked Naruto while positioning Hanabi where Naruto can grab her out of her arms safely. As she looks into his face, she sees fear in his eyes, like he was scared of doing anything of the sort.

"Are you sure? What if I drop her?! I never held a baby before! People always chase me away from babies saying they don't want me to taint them with my demon ways! Whatever that means. Are you sur-" He was cut off from speaking when Hinata forced little Hanabi into his arm.

"T-there. Y-you see, everything i-is fine-e. N-nothing is h-happing to Hanabi. Just M-make s-sure you s-support her head l-like t-this..." Hinata moves his arms to show him how to hold a baby the correct way..."and you will be f-fine. H-holding a b-baby like this, y-you won't d-drop her. Now I must w-warm up her m-milk." Talking out a little hot plate to warm up the milk, she does just that.

Meanwhile, Naruto looks at Hanabi, and Hanabi looks at him. She wants to know who is the new person that is holding her. They don't move for a few good minutes just looking at each other. Naruto out of fear, and Hanabi because he is a new face. The stare down continues till Hanabi raises her little baby hands up to Naruto's face. Naruto lowers his face thinking that Hanabi wants to touch it...

SMACK

Little Hanabi smacks Naruto in his eye with her little hands, giggling away from what she did to the face Naruto is making after getting hit. Which in turn, makes Naruto laugh. The baby doesn't hate him! She is not trying to get away from him! She's not crying at the sight of him. As Naruto makes more funny faces, Hanabi keeps giggling at him making his chest swell up with joy. Never in his time on this earth has he ever been this happy before! As he continues to make the baby laugh at his antics, he make a promise that he will always protect his two precious people in his life that sees him a Naruto, and not a person everyone hates. He wants to protect the smiles on this babies face as well as Hinata. Little did he know that Hinata was thinking the same thing while watching scene play out in front of her. Little did Naruto know that he...

Found his partner in crime in the terms of pranking in his arms giggling up at him in the future.

Once the milk was the right temperature, Hinata makes her way to the most important people in her life ready to feed her little sister.

"Can I feed her Hinata?" Naruto really got comfortable holding Hanabi. A far cry to what he looked like a couple of minutes ago. Not wanted to be the one to wipe the smile off his face, Hinata agreed and showed Naruto how to hold the bottle and the baby while feeding her, explaining why he needs to hold her the way she is teaching him. Not wanting to hurt the baby, Naruto soaked up every word Hinata spoked out of her mouth. Once done with the feeding, Hinata shown Naruto how to burp her. Before she got to the part about the spit-up, Hanabi beat her to it... on Naruto's shoulder. Fearing that Naruto would yell at her like her father would, she was surprised to see him laughing it off like it was no big deal. As Naruto rocked Hanabi to sleep so they can depart and be on their way again, Hinata had a question to asked him. Poking her index fingers together, she asked...

"U-um N-naruto, that hole t-that we went in, w-was not far f-from w-where w-we meet. W-why did w-we go around in the l-long way?"

"Oh! Because sometimes those guys with the mask are sometimes following me! Sometimes I can't find them. I've tried to. It's like the game hide and go seek I see the kids play all the time. But they will never let me play with them. So I play with those guys! But they never came out or they were didn't follow me today. So just to be safe, we took the long way so those guys won't stop us from leaving! But now I that I think about, they never came. Oh well, lets go!"

As the two kids and a baby makes their way through the forest, the question still remains...

Where was the ANBU?

* * *

Uchiha compound

Bodies everywhere. Blood everywhere. Eyes open, faces stuck on shock. As if they knew the killer. That is the scene that greeted the ANBU. As a dog masked ANBU check the pulse of another victim, the outcome is still the same as the next. It was a massacre. Plain and simple. From men to women, young and old, all dead. Except for one. Sasuke Uchiha. But the boy was comatose. Only mumbling the name Itachi. The boy looked like hell. Like he was beaten to a pulp and taken to the hospital. As the dog ANBU looks around and the reports coming in and the clues that are gathered...Itachi was not amongst the dead.

Itachi was the one who did this.

The former ANBU Captain has left the village and is about to become an S-ranked missing-nin.

Telling the other members of ANBU to continue looking for any survivors, The Dog ANBU makes his way to the Hokage tower to give the leader of the village the bad news.

* * *

Hokage tower

"THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH LORD HOKAGE! THEY ALREADY TRIED TO KIDNAPPED MY DAUGHTER THE FIRST TIME AND I HAVE TO GIVE THEM MY BROTHER! AND NOW THEY HAVE BOTH OF MY DAUGHTERS! HOW MUCH DOES THE HYUUGA CLAN HAS TO PAY! WE WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS! THIS IS AN ACT OF WAR THAT THE CLOUD VILLAGE HAS COMMENTED! DO YOU WANT OUR VILLAGE TO BEEN SEEN A WEAK IN THE EYES OF THE NINJA WORLD? WHERE ANY VILLAGE CAN JUST WALK RIGHT UP A STEAL MEMBERS AND NOT DO ANYTHING?!"Hiashi was not in the mood to hear about peace and doing things the peaceful way Hiruzen Sarutobi suggested. The Hokage has ninja out looking for his daughters but Hiashi wants to go to war with Cloud. Wants to go up to that village kicking down doors for his daughters.

"I understand that you are under stressed and fearing for your daughters well being, but do not raise your voice to me again. We have ninjas searching inside and outside the village for them, but we will not, I repeat, will not go directly to Cloud demanding the return of your daughters. We don't even know that they are the ones responsible for the crime. Doing as you suggested will cause a major war to break out and we simply don't have the man power to start one. No go back to the compound and wait for word or go out and search for them. But we will not make a move on the Cloud village till I say say." Sarutobi said with a edge in his voice

"As you wish Lord Hokage." Hiashi said in a mocking tone. He should of known that the peace loving fool would not go to war or to send ninjas to Cloud looking for his daughters. He knows for a fact that it was the Cloud ninjas that took his daughter. Once the Cloud found out that it was not him that they got but rather his twin branch house brother, they tried again to take his daughter. But they up the ante by taking his baby daughter as well. Hiashi will not stand for that. He will have to do this behind the Hokage's back.

Just when Hiashi takes he leave from his office, Kakashi makes his appearance. Taking off his dog mask and getting down on one knee in front of the desk, Kakashi gives him the grave news.

"Lord Hokage. Itachi Uchiha has murdered his entire clan except for his little brother Sasuke and is now on the run."

"So he gone and done it anyway even though I gave the order not to kill off his clan. He was against the idea along with me. Only the elders wanted Itachi to kill his clan. What made him change his mind?" Sarutobi thought with a heavy heart. Killing of the clan that wanted to revolt and start a coupe was just an easy fix. All this will do is cause more violence down the line. Pushing the thoughts to the side, he has to stop the violence that is about to happen at this very moment. When anything goes wrong in the village, the villagers looks at one person, points the finger in his direction, and they attack.

And that person or kid is Naruto.

"Have the ANBU close off the Uchiha section and clean up the bodies of the streets. And check up on Naruto. No doubt the villagers will blame him and say he is the one to kill of the Uchiha clan."

"Yes my lord." And he was gone leaving Sarutobi to his thoughts once more. The Hyuuga's kidnapping and know the Uchiha massacre, Sarutobi can only hope that it doesn't get any worse than this.

* * *

Hyuuga compound

Hiashi wasted no time in gathering six of the most powerful branch members his clan has to offer. He will not send out a main house member for the job. That will be too risky if they failed and caught on this black ops missions Hiashi is about to send them on. He has no doubt that they will succeed. And what better way to make sure the do succeed is to invoke a little fear into them. He needs to set an example out of someone so the six in front of him knows that he is not fucking around here.

"Bring him in." Hiashi called out to one of the branch members at the door. The person is question is Hinata's bodyguard, Ko Hyuuga. Two of the branch house members dragged him up to Hiashi and made him get on his knees in front of him. Ko has short light hair with backwards spikes. He wears that standard issue Konoha uniform with a black do-rag on his head that covers his cage seal.

"You are Hinata's bodyguard, are you not?" Ko nods his head. "Then where was you when she was kidnapped? This is the second time you failed your duties."

"The last time I saw lady Hinata, she was with you in the training dojo Lord Hiashi." Wrong thing to say.

"So you are tell me that you didn't see Hinata inside the compound after THAT?! THAT WAS FIVE HOURS AGO! Why didn't you check up on her? Why didn't you go to her room to see if she was there? WHY DIDN'T YOU DO YOUR JOB?!" Hiashi roared out.

"B-b-b-b-but you said tha-" Ko was cut of off by an enraged Hiashi.

"YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO DO YOUR JOB!" Hiashi has lost it. Too much pain in his life that he suffered from has turn him into a man his late wife will not recognize. A Cold, uncaring, and hateful person.

"Yeah but..." Ko was cut off yet again.

"Yeah but, Yeah but, PAIN!" Hiashi activated Ko's cage bird seal and watched how Ko grabbed his forehead, hollering in pain, and collapsed on the floor in agony while the six branch members looks on in shock, sadness, and with hatred as they see their fellow branch member die in front of their eyes knowing they can't help him unless they will share the same fate as Ko. They watched till he scream no more.

Ko Hyuuga was dead.

"How is it that a Cloud ninja can just walk up into our compound and steal the heiress of the all seeing eye not once but TWICE! And not only that, they stole my newborn along with her! If you don't return my daughters back to me, you will watch as I will do the same to your family as I just done with Ko here. Do I make myself clear?" Watching them nod their heads, Hiashi sends them on their mission. To infiltrate the Cloud village and take back his daughters by any means.

Hiashi is about to kick off the fourth shinobi world war. And he doesn't even know it.

* * *

Hokage tower

Hiruzen Sarutobi stands in his office looking out in the village below him wondering how the village got in this mess. How did it all go to shit under his watch like this. Was he to old to see all the evil that was underneath his nose? Was he blinding by peace the village was going through at this time and didn't see the hatred bubbling up on the surface? Maybe it was all of the above. Maybe it was time to...

"Lord Hokage!" Kakashi called out to him. "We can't find the boy?! He is not in his apartment and not at his hangouts!" What was just said knock all that self pity right out from him. If Naruto is missing, that is a big problem. Whatever the Hokage likes to admit it or not, having Naruto missing opens the door to an attack. If a rival village like Rock has him, he can used against us! He needed to be found... like right now!" The boy has a legacy to uphold. Being the last of two great clans, Naruto is needed. If word gets out on who the boy really is, then all hell will brake lose.

"Get every ANBU to look for Naruto NOW! Let the Genin handle the clean up! I want all hands and eyes into finding that boy!"

"Permission to speak freely sir?" Kakashi asked. He wants to know what is so important about the boy. If the boy is gone, then he doesn't have to suffer at the hands of the villagers. He's seen what the towns people can do to that kid.

"Make it quick kakashi..."

"What is so great about this boy that you want every ANBU to look for him. It has to be more than what he holds. Who is he really?"

Sarutobi thought about lying right to his face but as of now, he just doesn't care. He is stressing out from today's events that he just could care less anymore. And besides, Kakashi has a right to know. Turning around to look him in the eye, Sarutobi told the village most guarded secret to him.

"He is the son of your late sensei Minato Namikaze and his wife Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze. The reason why Iied to everyone about the boys parents is to protect him from both his mothers and father enemies inside and outside of the village. If Rock knew about him, they will at our gates ready to tear it down and we are not prepared to face that. Do not repeat what I just said to the outside world. I will deny it and have you thrown in jail and then killed. Do I make myself clear?" That piece of information shocked Kakashi to the core. Filled with a lot of raw emotions. He doesn't know how to feel about it to be honest with himself. But one emotion rose above the rest. He was mad as fuck! He seen the boy struggle, hated, throw out of places, made fun of, stuff being thrown at him, and even hunted down like an animal. To his sensei's son. The sensei that gave his life for the sake of others that they praise to this very day, and they do this to his own son.

"You are an idiot Lord Hokage. You don't think the people and the ninjas will raise up to protect my sensei's son? The people looking out for him in this village would out number the enemies inside of the village! But you made it so that the whole damn village is his enemy! Tell me, what's the point hiding him from the likes of Rock where the boy was almost killed, many times by the hands of the people in THIS village! It's DOESN'T MAKE ANY FUCKING SENSE LORD HOKAGE! WHY WOULD YOU EVEN ALLOW HIS SUFFERING TO GO ON AS LONG AS IT HAS AND YOU HAVE THE POWER TO STOP IT WITH THE SAME WORDS YOU JUST SPOKE TO ME! DO YOU ENJOY SEEING THE BOY TREATED THE WAY HE HAS?! ANSWER ME LORD HOKAGE! I COULD OF DONE MORE FOR HIM INSTEAD OF HIDING IN THE SHADOWS WATCHING OUT FOR HIM. I COULD OF TEACH HIM THE SAME LESSIONS THAT HIS FATHER TAUGHT ME! I COULD OF..." He was cut off by Sarutobi.

"COULD OF WHAT KAKASHI! YOU COULD OF STILL DO THOSE THINGS WITH HIM INSTEAD OF HIDING IN THE SHADOWS WITHOUT KNOWING WHO HIS PARENTS ARE! THAT WAS YOUR CHOICE! JUST LIKE IT WAS YOUR CHOICE TO LEAVE RIN IN THE HANDS OF THE ENEMY AND COST YOUR TEAMMATE HIS LIFE!" Sarutobi knows that was a low blow he just said to Kakashi. But he needed Kakashi to know that everyone makes mistakes in life. And not telling the village of Naruto's parents was one of his many mistakes. "THAT WAS YOUR CHOICE! WASN'T IT? JUST LIKE IT WAS MY CHOICE NOT TO TELL YOU OR ANYONE FOR THAT MATTER WHO NARUTO REALLY IS! Calming down, Sarutobi still has a job to do and getting into this verbal war with Kakashi is not helping them find the boy in question. "I know it was a mistake not telling you about Naruto. But that is not the issue as of this moment. You have your orders, go see that it gets done."

"Right away Lord Hokage." Kakashi said with a little edge in his voice as he disappears to look for Naruto. Sitting down at his desk, Sarutobi looks at the fourth Hokage pictures and says to himself...

Please forgive this old fool for the mistakes I've made in regards to you son. I've failed you.

* * *

With the kids and a baby

With Hanabi sleeping peacefully in Naruto's arms, the kids make their way through the forest trying to get to the next town With Hinata's kekkei genkai, she is leading the way. They were almost to the town when a voice from up in the trees spoke out to them.

"Well look what we got here? We were sent to look of the Hyuuga sisters but we found the demon with them. Maybe we can kill him and get a reward for his head." A said one of the jounin in a three man cell team. The three jumped down right next to the kids, readying their kunai for an attack. Not wanting to see his two most precious people hurt by these men, Naruto gives Hanabi back to Hinata and says...

"I want you to take your sister and run far away from here! I will protect you! Hearing the three man cell laugh at his words and Hinata not moving an inch, Naruto yells out to her...

"GO NO-" Before he can finish, he was backhanded in the mouth by one of the jounin, the force of the blow knocks him off his feet and onto the forest floor with a busted lip. Looking up off the floor, Naruto yells out to her again while trying to get back on his wobbly feet. "GO! I WILL BE FINE! THIS IS NOTHING!" This time, Hinata takes off. Knowing that she and Hanabi are safe, Naruto turns back to the three man cell and charges.

"I will never let you lay your hands on Hinata and Hanabi! You will never take my only friends away from me! Every time something great happens to me, you people take it away from me! It stops NOW!" Naruto didn't have a snowball chance in hell. Not only was he only seven years old, he has no ninja training to speak of. Trying to fight three jounin that was out to kill him was like an ant trying to fight an elephant. The jounins was ruthless in their attack on little Naruto. They punched, kicked, and stabbed at the boy that was now curled up into a little ball in a fetal position. This went on for about a full minute. One of the jounin picked up Naruto off the floor by his shirt, ready to stab him in the eye with a kunai. But felt his arm go numb, forcing him to drop Naruto back on the ground. Wondering why the jounin dropped him, he sees Hinata in a fighting stance hovering above him.

"Hinata, didn't I tell yo-" Hinata cut him off and for the first time in a long time, she didn't stutter.

"You think I was just going to leave you here while I run away and let you die? I will not do it! Don't worry about Hanabi, I put her down by a tree so I can help you. They are going to have to go fight me first if they want to kill you!"

"Look! the demon has tainted her mind! We must kill her also!" As one of the jounin threw a kunai at Hinata, Naruto got up off the ground and jumped in front of her. Making the Kunai hit him in his back.

"AAAAAHHHHH" Naruto yelled out in pain as he falls right back down to the ground.

"Narut-" Hinata tried to say but was cold cocked by a punch to the left side of her face, knocking her to the ground as well. Seeing that happen to his first friend made Naruto snapped. He wanted to make them suffer, make them feel pain, he want to RIP THEM APART! "DON'T YOU **TOUCH HER AGAIN!"** As he was saying this, red chakra was covering his body. Causing his voice to go deeper, making his nails grow into claws. Naruto didn't even care about none of this, he just wanted to to feel pain. But the three man cell team currently did care!

"Quick! we must kill it before the demon powers up more!" Not fooling around anymore, the three man cell moved in for the kill. Just as the were about to reach Naruto and Hinata, a quiet voice was heard throughout the forest.

"Tsukuyomi."


	3. Tears of a desperate child

Once again! Thank you for your reviews, alerts, and Favs. You don't know how much it means to me and authors everywhere. It's not easy to write a story. Maybe for some but not me!

devilzxknight86- I read all of works and love every second while reading them. I am honored that you stumbled, read, and review my story. And yeah, I didn't make it obvious. lol. I will try to surprise you next time. You won't see it coming! I think... lol.

SuperkayJin- Glad you like the tittle. You would not believe the struggles I went through to come up with good title for my story. It took about two days. So I just said screw it and called it that. I am not a big fan of village abuse Naruto stories either, but some of those stories are so good that it really doesn't bother me anymore. Plus, the village didn't really abuse Naruto that much in this story. Mean words here, throwing stuff at him there, but the ANBU always puts a stop to it before it gets out of hand. Hiashi is not only causing problems for the kids, but to Konoha as well. Glad you like the story so far!

Isabel-chan nyaa- I still don't know what you mean but you reviewed and that's ok with me. But I will know what you wrote down soon enough! lol

adngo714- That will be telling and giving away the story if I gave you an answer to that now wouldn't it? lol. You will get you answers as the story goes on.

chaos267- I glad that you like it so far and like I told adngo714, That will be telling. Where's the fun if I give you the answers to your question? lol

Tsukuyomi- Yup. He saved them alright. Plus more. You will have to read on and find out what.

Chapter 3: Tears of a desperate child

**Don't own Naruto.**

**Inside Tsukuyomi**

"What is this place Kyo? What's going on? I-I don't understand this..." Says one of the three ANBU that was just about to kill the demon in their eyes but found themselves in a desolate place with a blood red moon shining red light from above. The atmosphere cloudy. Giving off a blood-red appearance. As he looks at his hands, he sees that his hands are gray.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" As he looks around to see if anyone heard him. Whipping his head from left to right in a fast motion.

"Quiet Shen. This is one of the demon's tricks. One of his illusions. Don't be fooled. Try to break out of it. Remember your training." Answered Kyo. The leader of this three man ANBU team. He was always known to have and level head in the most dire of situations. This was not any situation though. Kyo was scared. He tried to break the genjutsu himself, only to fail. Genjutsu was not his forte. That was Shen expertise. Pushing his fears aside, he needs Shen to calm down and think of a way to escape this place so they can finish the job they started and be praised as heroes for killing the demon.

"Right." Shen takes a deep breathe to calm his nerves and steady his hands with the right amount of chakra to break out of this hellish illusion. Setting his hands into the proper seal, he tries to cancel out genjutsu they found themselves in.

"Release!" Nothing changed. "Release!" Same outcome. Panic and desperation ensues... "Release! Release! RELEASE! RELEASE RELEASE!" Nothing still. Fears grips his heart. Sweat is building up on his forehead. Shen was one of the best genjutsu users in Konoha. With a lot of A rank genjutsu's under his belt and is known to break out of any genjutsu that was place upon him. Which earned him the rank of ANBU. Seeing that his efforts to break out of the genjutsu is in vain, Shen is at a loss. Not knowing what to do in a situation that he thrives in scares him greatly.

"It's not working Kyo! No matter what I do, not even a ripple of disorientated appears!" Taking out a kunai from his holster, Shen thinks of the next thing he can come up with to break out of the genjutsu. With pain.

* * *

**With Hinata**

Hinata didn't know what was going on around her. One second, she was trying to get up off the ground to help her friend deal with the onslaught of the ANBU and the next thing she knew, all three ANBU and Naruto himself was stuck standing still with an a person standing in front of them with his back turn to her. While Hinata is contemplating this turn of events, she sees one of the ANBU reach for his Kunai and stabs himself in the leg once, then a pause, and then stabs himself over and over again in rapid succession...

* * *

**In Tsukuyomi**

"Break you damn Justu! I want out of this place dammit! Break! Break! Break!" With each word muttered, he stabs himself in hopes that his self harm will grant him his wish. He keeps at it till the pain is too great for him to withstand and collapse on the ground holding his injured leg cursing up a storm.

"PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER SHEN! We will get out of this. We need to kill the demon in order to escape this place. He brought us here so he can stand a chance a beating us and to watch us hurt ourselves and be in a panic. This is what he wants and we won't play his game. Once the demon knows that his game is not effecting us anymore, he will show his face to us. And that's when we attack. You with me Shen?" Kyo questioned his ANBU partner trying to squash his own fear on the outcome and what he has just seen Shen do out of panic.

"Yeah... you got it but Kyo? Where is Saki?" Shen answered Kyo's question with one of his own. Both men haven't seen nor heard anything from the their missing ANBU partner.

"I don't know but we..." Kyo was cut off with the madding voice of their missing partner Saki.

**"There you are demon! You think you can hide from me! Trying to trick me with a clone of yourself huh? I am going to to enjoy killing you! This is for my fiancee and unborn child that you TOOK AWAY FOR ME! DIE!"** And he charged...

"The Demon! Where Saki!" Both Kyo and Shen frantically look around them pulling out their weapons ready to kill. They both saw nothing but the endless void and each other gray bodies. As they both turn back to Saki, the noticed that he was charging towards them with a crazed look in his eyes...

* * *

**With Naruto inside tsukuyomi...**

Naruto wanted hurt them. Hurt them for what those mean ANBU did to his best and only friend. They tried to take away and kill the only person that smiles at him. Except for the old man with the funny hat. The pain that he was feeling was gone and he felt...powerful. And he likes it. He was ready to show those ANBU what he felt about them trying to kill Hinata. But there was one problem. Those ANBU was gone. There was only one person with him though. So Naruto charged at him...

"I will not hurt you Naruto. Hinata is safe. You are safe." But Naruto didn't listen. He just kept up the charge until he was in striking range. With a Claw hand, Naruto swipe at the place Itachi was once at. Looking around, Naruto spots his target twenty yards away from him. With a growl, Naruto once again charge right at Itachi. Seeing the red chakra cloak surrounding Naruto, Itachi pose a question...

"Whom am I speaking with? Naruto or the Kyuubi?" That seem to do the trick since Naruto stopped dead in his tracks, Kyuubi cloak dissipating, and Naruto with a confused look on his seven year old face.

"Who is Kyuubi? That's all I hear from people wherever I go. They call me Kyuubi brat. What does that mean! You know don't you! Tell me! And how do you know! And who are you and what... Naruto was cut off from his many questions by Itachi.

"My name is Itachi Uchiha..."

"Uchiha?!" Naruto backpedaled a little.

"You know of my clan?"

"Yeah. The clan that always throws me in jail because people said I stole something from them but I was only trying to get my stuff back! And the Uchiha never listens to me. Just throws me in jail and the old man with the pointy hat always comes to take me out of there!"

"I see. So my clan throws this poor kid in jail for stealing? Hypocrites. And he was only trying to retrieve what was stolen from him. It's going to hard to earn his trust and by telling him my last name, it just makes the whole situation harder than it needs to be. How can I get him to trust me..." Itachi was once an ANBU guard over little Naruto for two years. Always looking out for the boy, coming in and saving the boy before the situation got out of hand. So much so that Naruto knew where he was hiding and came up to talk to him. Itachi liked that job. But his father felt that his skills were better suited elsewhere instead of watching over Naruto and demanded that Itachi be removed from his duties. Naruto has never seen his face and calls him by his animal familiar that was on his Mask. Which gave him an Idea. Pulling out his old ANBU mask, Itachi puts it on hoping that Naruto still remembers it.

"Crow!" Naruto still does. How can he not? It was only three ANBU that he liked. One was 'Dog', and the other was 'Snake.' But just like 'Crow', those two went away as well. Running up to Itachi/Crow, Naruto hugs the teen around his leg.

"Where have you been Crow! I look everywhere for you but could not find you! Those another ANBU sucked! They didn't do anything and they never talked to me. What are you doing out here!"

"I can say the same question to you as well. What are you doing out here with the Hyuuga heiress?"

"We are leaving that stinking village! Everyone hates me there, they steal from me, throw things at me and say mean words to me and nobody stops them any more since you and Snake and Dog are not there anymore to help me. And Hinata feels the same way! Her dad and clan hates her too! We just want to be happy! And we have Hinata little sister with us also! Her name is Hanabi! And she is a baby! She can't talk right now but she laughs at everything I do! She..." Itachi tunes him out and thinks to himself...

'They are leaving the village...as I thought. Can't really blame them. And Hiashi is a shell of his former self. But to take a baby with them? I know Hinata has some training but Naruto?... I need him to understand the weight of his decision and the consequence of his actions. As soon as he stops talking that is..."

"Naruto. Do you understand that by leaving Konoha, you and the two girls will be in constant danger? You and the Hyuuga sisters will be hunted down. Not just Konoha, but every village as well. The cloud village once tried to kidnapped Hinata for her eyes. Once they find out that she is just walking around without any protection outside the Konoha, but with her sister well, they will send everything they have at them in order to get her and her sister. And you will be hunted down and either killed or used as a weapon due to what you hold."

"Used as a weapon? What I hold? What do I hold? Is this the reason why people fear and hate me so much? Tell me!" Tears are falling from his face at this point. Naruto didn't know it will be this much trouble on his two friends. He just wanted to leave all the hatred behind. He just wanted to be happy and live in peace with his two friends. But he didn't want this to happen! He didn't want Hinata and Hanabi to be hunted down! It was desperate predicament to the eyes of a desperate child. And by the tears that is freely flowing from his eyes, gave off that emotion. Itachi seeing that his words hit home to young Naruto, decided to tell the truth about who he is and what he holds. The truth hurts but a lie can kill any trust in either one's self, of the trust in others.

"You are a living jail. Like when my clan threw you in jail, it was meant to hold someone in. To keep them there. You are keeping the Kyuubi in jail. You know the story about the Kyuubi attacking Konoha seven years ago right? Well, your father, the fourth Hokage could not kill the Kyuubi, so the save the lives of everyone in the village, he sealed the Kyuubi into you. His own son at the cost of his life. He wanted you to be seen as a hero. Konoha's guardian. But as you know little Naruto, that was not the case. The people saw you as the Kyuubi and took their anger out on you. That is why you are hated. That is why people want to use you as a weapon. You hold a great power in you Naruto." Itachi knew who Naruto's father was. It wasn't hard to figure out once you take a good look at the boy. There are only a couple people in Konoha that has blond hair and blue eyes. And they are the Yamanaka. And Minato. And he is dead. As Itachi looks at Naruto, the tears have not stop, but flowed more freely and harder.

"So I'am the Kyuubi huh? That's the reason... That's why people hate me. I would hate myself too if I was them." Naruto said in a meek voice going down on his little knees, crying his little heart out.

"Do you feel like a demon? Do you act as demon? A demon doesn't cry nor does a demon cares so much for their friends. To protect them at the cost of their own? I don't see a demon here. The demons are those three ANBU and the people of the village that just don't understand. People fear and hate things that they don't understand. What are going to do now with this knowledge I gave you? Are you going to give up? Going the hate your father and the people of the village? Turn your back on those two girls? What will you do now Naruto?" Itachi's words made an impact on Naruto. Standing up on his little legs and wiping his face with his left hand, Naruto raises his head high with eyes full of confidence.

"I don't care who or what I am! Maybe you're wrong, or maybe you're right but what I do know is I am the cause of my friends getting hunted down and I will protect them with this power that was given to me by my dad. I don't know if I hate my dad or not, but it was done to save lives and look how that turned out. They want to take MY life! For now on, I will use this power to protect my friends! They want to use me as a weapon, I will only be Hinata's and Hanabi's weapon if someone tries to take them from me! I will protect them! I promise you this."

"How will you protect them Naruto if you cannot protect yourself? You have no training, no skill with weapons, no fighting stance and style, no jutsus, nothing. Hinata has more training than you. If you keep going down this road, she will be the one to protect you. What will you do then little Naruto? Let her fight all yours battles for you while you get beaten to death?"

"THEN I WILL LEARN! I will learn all those things!"

"How little Naruto?"

"I DON'T KNOW HOW! But I will find a way! I will protect them!"

"That's all I wanted to hear."

"Huh?!"

"Look around you little Naruto. This is the cause of one of the most powerful genjutsu. In here, Three days can pass but in the real world, only seconds go by. I will teach you the basic of what you need to learn. I will teach you how to fight, how to throw kunais, find you a fighting stance that fits you, and teach you a jutsu that will speed up the process of your learning. I only have two days to accomplish this. I am needed elsewhere. But that's all I can teach you. The rest is up to you. That's all I can do.

"Really Crow? You will help me?! Thank you so much!" Running up to Itachi and hugging him around his legs again, Naruto cries once again. But it's tears of joy. Crow was going to help him! But one question still lingers that Naruto is scared to ask...

"Do you think I should tell Hinata about this? You know. What I hold inside of me? Do you think she will hate me?"

"That little Naruto is an answer I cannot give you. You need to find that answer out on your own. But do not wait. The longer you wait, the harder it is going to be for you and for her. My advice, you should tell her right away so you know how she feels and she can go back home since we are close to Konoha."

"Okay. Well, let's get started! I ready to learn!"

"It's not so simple as that. I am using a lot of chakra as it is and I need time to rest. We will start the next day. Right now, I got to deal with those three ANBU.

* * *

**Inside Tsukuyomi with the three ANBU**

Saki, mad with rage attacked his teammates that look like Naruto in his mind. He was an excellent swordsman. And he put those skills to the test attacking his own teammates without any mercy. Shen and Kyo were doing a good job avoiding Saki's attacks, but they wearing down fast. They didn't want to harm him. They tried talking to him, but that just made seem to infuriate Saki more. They had no choice but to fight him. But their hearts not listen to their mind.

"Fire release! Great Fireball technique!" And out of Kyo's mouth was a Fireball a big as an one story building heading right for Saki. Adding Chakra to his feet, Saki leaps over the fireball, pulls out his o-katana and raises it over his head ready to dish out sweet justice on the demon.

"So the demon decides to fight back! And with tricks! Let's see how well you'll do with your hands missing!" Thinking fast, Kyo pulls out his kunai to deflect the deadly sword, forcing him to his knees from the impact of the blow. Once Saki lands, he follows up with a barrage of strikes that has Kyo backing up little by little from the onslaught. Kyo will not last long against an expert swordsman that is Saki. He needs help. He needs...

"Shen! Get this guy off me!" Nothing. "Shen?" Looking over a Shen, he sees the crazy look in his eyes that Saki has now. His heart drops. But his hands were faster to drop since Saki just cut them off. Looking away for a second caused him his hands. With a painful yell, Kyo drops to his knees in pain while looking at his hands that is now attached from his arms.

"Hahahahahaha! Look! The demon is kneeing before me! Do you see me now fourth Hokage! I am going to do what you cannot! I will the one that the people praise in the streets! Now Die Demo-urgguck!" It's hard to talk with a Kunai in your throat.

"No Kyuubi shit! It's is you that will die this day!" Shen says with his arm still holding on to the kunai that is lodge into Saki's throat. Gathering the remaining strength left in him, Saki with all his might, swings his sword at the neck of Shen, cutting it off a neat as you please. And for his final moments, he drives his sword into the back of Kyo passed out head, killing him as well. As he lays down and waits for death to take him, he see a face in his line of sight with red eyes. And he spoke to Saki. Giving him the last words he will ever hear...

"The real demons here are you and your team. What you just killed was your team. But you right, you did kill the demons after all. Take comfort in that where ever you go to in your next life..." And he heard no more. Saw no more but just blackness and the face of his dead fiancee frowning at him as he pass on...

* * *

**With Hinata**

Hinata could not believe her eyes. She just saw the ANBU team kill each other off! So much so that she had to turn away from the battle with tears rolling down her cheeks. This was something that will stick with her for the rest of her life. And it happen so fast!

"Hinata correct?" A monotone voice called out to her. She turns her head to the voice that just spoke to her. The man was panting heavily.

"Crow! Are you alright! And..." Naruto saw the bodies on the ground and threw up. It was a lot to take in for a seven year old.

"Don't look away. This is the life you now lead little Naruto. Get used to the sight of it. The smell of it. You will see this and so much more later on in life. Learn from this. Grow from this." Turning to Hinata, "You have your sister with you correct?" To shock to speak, Hinata just nods her head. "Go and retrieve her." Doing as he says, she takes off. Turning back to Naruto, "Help me moved the bodies. This is also a part of your training. Learning how to depose the bodies."

* * *

By the time Itachi and Naruto got back, Hinata was already there with a up and aware Hanabi in her arms.

"Crow? I going to talk to Hinata about what I learnt today."

"Very well, I will give you some space."

"Naruto! I am so g-glad you're safe! W-w-who was that guy? Did he save us? I-Is he going to take us back?"

"I am fine Hinata. And that guy did save us. I call him Crow since he was one of my ANBU guards that did his job well. And he is not going to take us back. He is going to help me get stronger in order to protect you two." Naruto said in a small voice which Hinata pick up on.

"What's the m-m-matter Naruto? Everything is alright... R-right?"

"That depends on you Hinata. I just found out the reason why people hate me." Closing his eyes..." I am the holder of the Kyuubi. Crow said that my dad, the fourth Hokage had no choice but to seal the Kyuubi in me to stop him from killing anymore people. He wanted me to be seen as a hero, but they choose to hate me instead. I understand if you and Hanabi leave me here and go back to Konoha. I'll understand if you hate me. But thank you for giving me a taste of what it means to have a friend." Naruto doesn't want to look. He's scared to. Scared to see her walk away from him. Like everyone else. He hears leaves crunching under the bottom of Sandals letting him know that she is moving towards him. Thinking that she is going to hit him, braces himself for the pain.

**"SMACK!"**

"Wha?!" Was Naruto's smart response when he heard giggling and a little body forced into his arms. Looking down, he sees Hanabi in his arms giggling up a storm, and about to smack him again. Relief flows down from his head to his toes. Does this mean...

"Y-you deserved that. Why w-would we hate you Naruto? You don't l-look like a demon t-to me. Y-you don't a-act like a demon too! Y-you protect us everyday. Y-you are a h-hero in m-me and my sisters eyes. N-never forget t-that for a s-second!"

**"SMACK!**" S-see. That's Hanabi's way of agreeing with me. Hahahahahahaha!" Naruto laughed along with her. Maybe things won't be so bad after all. As long as he has these two with him, life just became better. And he will do anything to protect them! Will do anything to keep the smiles and laughter coming out of them. He likes Hinata's laugh. He likes...

**"SMACK!"** Nothing can wipe the smile and laughter coming out of Naruto's mouth. Not even Hanabi's hits on his face. To get her back, Naruto tickles Hanabi causing her to giggle so hard that tears of mirth appears in her eyes.

* * *

As Itachi looks on at the scene he can't help but think...

'Funny. A seven year old can understand were grown-ups can't. This generation is promising. Laugh now, for the upcoming years, you will find it harder and harder to smile in this world.'

**A/N: Sorry this took so long but life got in the way. Plus I like to watch sports. You can tell by my pen name if you know about american sports. The playoff are here! And I go to the games. With that and my job, I have very little time. So I made some time! Lol.**

**And before anyone says "Itachi can't train Naruto in Tsukuyomi!" My response is why the hell not? Instead of torturing people, Itachi can train someone. Like DBZ and the hyperbolic time chamber. Three days worth of training done in seconds in real time? Why the hell not? And it's fanfiction. Give me a break. lol.**

**Fight music for the short three man ANBU battle is Megaman Zero mythos: Resistance. It just gives off a sense of panic that those ANBU was facing and the song is great if I say so myself.**

**Take care everyone.**


	4. Walk the invisible

_**Well, it's been awhile! That's all I can say for now. You can read for yourself what took me so long to update this chapter is you choose too. But thanks for all the support you have giving me so far and giving this story a shot. For all the reviewers and the silent readers, the ones that favorite this and have it on alert, you make my day in world where it's really hard to smile sometimes.**_

**Hoytti-** For real. If I was Naruto, I would want to know what other life can I live away from all the hate. Taking a chance on the unknown is better than what Naruto had to go through every freaking day. Naruto is pretty much a dark manga if you can see past the humor (bad forced humor) with Zombies and such. Just think if the manga was an 18 and up manga. It would be disturbing to say the least.

**adngo714-** Hinata will get trained the same way as Naruto. Naruto will get the most out of the training because well, Hinata knows more than Naruto does at this point. She was trained to be a ninja since the time that she can walk. Not so much with Naruto. And Itachi really doesn't know the gentle fist to be able to teach someone else. And some has to keep an eye on Hanabi. But Hinata will learn much with Itachi. And others on their journey.

**Guest-** You just have to stick around and find out. Whoever you are! lol!

**SuperVegtioFan-** On Naruto Wiki, it shows and says that her eyes are blue. But when the manga has their color pages, Ino has green eyes. I just went with blue cause many people watch the anime and she has blue eyes in the show and we hardly get to see Ino or her clan eye color in the manga enough. As for the training, Itachi is just going to teach the basics to Naruto and a couple of jutsu. Same with Hinata but she already knows the basics and already has a fighting style. Everything else, Naruto will have to learn on his own or with other teachers. Naruto will have to work hard like he always does to improve. With Itachi, Naruto is getting a fighting chance and ground work so he can start building his moveset from.

**chaos267-** Lol. Glad you like it. I know I did and I still don't know what made me think of that but I am not complaining about it! And yes, there will be drawbacks. Like he knows what to do and how to do it in his mind with Itachi's training, but his body sure doesn't! He has to train his body as well and there is no shortcuts with that. And that's all you are going to get!

**gwellion-** Glad you agree with me! lol

**Shinnypichu-** Well for bandits, I think I will take a kid that knows gentle fist and trained to be a ninja and a boy that goes into Kyuubi mode when his life is in danger or his friends than a bandit everyday of the week. Same can be said about murderers. And Ninja's well, Itachi touched on the subject last chapter and is the reason why he is training them to at least stand a chance. However small that chance may be. Nobody said that this journey was going to be a walk in the park.

**Tsukuyomi11-** Here's another shot-out! Thanks for the review!

**Don't own Naruto.**

**Short chapter I know, but I am trying to get back into the swing of things.**

**Chapter 4: Walk the invisible line**

"We cannot stay here any longer. We have to keep moving or others like these Anbu will show up and I'am sure you children would want that. There is an Inn not to far from our current location. Let us make haste towards that destination." Itachi called out to the kids while jumping down from the tree that he perched himself into while the kids down below were allowed to be well...kids for what it seems like to him, for the first time ever. Knowing the Hyuuga as well as he does, that poor girl was probably never allowed to be herself. Something that Itachi knows all too well. To live a lie just for an image that was forced onto you without caring about your feelings or thoughts in the matter. To live life not knowing who YOU truly are, only knowing what your clan wants the public to know of you. It is very difficult and Itachi would gladly switch roles with the people who wants, wishes, and will kill to be in his shoes. And he figured that Hinata will share his sentiments. Even more so with little Naruto. He has it worse of all. With Itachi and Hinata, they are told how to act. They can look at the older generation and follow their example on how to carry yourself. They always had a guide on how to live a lie. Naruto has no of that. However way he may acts, he is hated. He can't look at the older generation for guidance, Because no one is hated to that degree. There is Anko, but comparing the two in how they are treated is just silly to do so. There is no guide on how to live a lie for Naruto. That boy has to make his own. But at least he has someone to lean on now with his troubles...And another person that will slap some sense into him and has no problems with doing it. And if anyone was watching Itachi closely, you would see a small crack of a smile thinking about that slap. But it vanished as soon the kids focus their attention on him.

"How to you make haste? What is haste? Can you eat it?" Naruto question Itachi completely forgetting what Itachi just said about other Anbu closing in on their location in favor for a food that doesn't exist. You can say anything to that boy as long as you bring up food, you can get him to agree with anything you say. And Itachi wasn't the only one to pick on this. Judging by the look on Hinata's face, she is having the same thoughts. Little does Naruto know, Hinata will have him wrapped around her finger. Snapping his head to the trees, Itachi sensed people closing on them, he walks up and grabs the kids, and shunshin's away, missing Kakashi and Anko by mere seconds.

* * *

**Konoha forest: 30 minutes earlier**

Leaping from tree to tree with enough force of chakra pumping throughout his legs, breaking the poor unfortunate tree branches that happens to be on his way to find his sensei's son. The last remaining link to his past that he so desperately wants to hold on too. All this time of moping around, reminiscing about the ones he lost at the memorial stone, and a piece of his sensei was walking around under nose and he didn't think nothing of it. He was pissed at the Hokage for not telling him. No matter what his mindset was, even if he was stuck in the past and wouldn't be able to care for Naruto in the Hokage's mind, he still had the right to know.

'Did it ever occur to the Hokage that by telling me just who Naruto is, would get me to stop thinking about the past so much? How much of this pain I feel inside me will lessen? That I can pass on the knowledge of my sensei's, his damn dad teachings unto him? Does the Hokage even give a flying fuck about me and sensei's son?' Maybe it was his anger that was getting the best of him and in Kakashi's line of work, that can and will get him killed. But he can't stop all the negative thoughts that is creeping in his head. And Kakashi doesn't want it to stop.

'Hiding him from his mothers and fathers enemies. What a lame excuse if I ever heard one. And I heard them all from the enemies I've slain. What does the Hokage have to fear? If it's Iwa, doesn't the Hokage know that Konoha will fight tooth and fucking nails to protect Naruto if it was known to the public just exactly WHO Naruto is and what he does for them every day without his own knowledge?' Or course, they will be some that can't let go of the past, like himself, and will still hate Naruto for what he holds or just flat out say that it's a lie. But Kakashi has an answer for that...

'Nothing like a lighting hot raikiri up the ass will make them see the errors of their ways.' That mental image alone caused Kakashi to almost crack a smile. Almost.

Kakashi was walking that invisible and his foot just step on the side of evil. Wanting to cause harm on the people he swore to protect.

Or course it's easy to lay blame on someone else, but what Kakashi won't acknowledge, or chooses to not to think about is some of that blame should be laid at his own feet. The clues and the hints were RIGHT THERE in his face and for whatever reason, Kakashi choose to ignore them. Sometimes, it hurts to just hope for something that might not even be true. Kakashi has too much pain in his life and he didn't need or want the pain of hoping. So caught up in his inner inner monologue, he didn't notice that someone was was right next to him laughing her ass off at the faces Kakashi was displaying for the world to see for a good minute. Kakashi would be dead if this person was an enemy looking to score some respect from his peers for killing the famed copy-cat ninja. Having her fill of amusement of seeing Kakashi throwing a temper tantrum right in front of her, she decides it's time to make her presence known the best way she knows how...

"What's going on one-eyed willy!" She yelled out to him. Startled, Kakashi flings a Kunai at the voices direction. Always prepared, the yeller parries with a Kunai of her own making sparks fly with the impact of the two kunai's hitting each other.

"Whoa! I didn't know it was THIS kind of party! Was that your invitation? Cause I'll be happy to attend cotton eye joe" Finally knowing who it was, Kakashi relaxes somewhat but is not in the best of moods to deal Anko's jokes.

"What do you want Anko? As you can tell, I am not at my best of moods for jokes."

"Really?! I didn't even notice with all the destruction you're leaving in your wake and lets not forget about that kunai you flung in my face."

"Enough with your jokes and the sarcasm. What are even doing out here?"

"Surely you heard what's happen to them Uchihas? Well, we found out who did it. Well actually the whole Konoha knows who did and I wouldn't be surprised if Sunagakure heard it by now. That kid Sasuke yelled it out to the heavens as soon as he woke up from that coma. So now we are looking for Itachi and to bring him in for questioning." Looking to see his reaction, Anko is surprised to see that Kakashi still had that pissed look on his face that she so loves to crack jokes about.

"Well good luck with that. I have my mission that I must see through to the end." And with that, Kakashi picks up the pace in his tree leaping thinking he left Anko behind him... he should know better but he's not thinking with a clear head at this point.

"And what mission is that peak-a-boo kaka?" Knowing that Anko would not leave him alone if he doesn't tell her and plus, she has much right to know about his mission, she was one of the best in guarding Naruto. He has seen first hand in what lengths Anko will go to protect the boy from anything. A dirty look, or a bad whisper aimed at Naruto's way, Anko was on them and she is the only person that can relate to a small fraction of what Naruto deals with on the daily. She has every right to know. More than him really.

"Naruto has left the village earlier in the night." Now it was Kakashi's turn to see Anko's reactions to the news and was shocked that she didn't show any fear, anger, or worry on her face. In fact, it seems like she expected this to happen at some point.

"I see. I can't blame him for it that's for damn sure. I know this is hard for you, but you have SEE the whole picture here. That thought crossed my own mind plenty of times. The only reason for me not going through with it is well...because I would become what everyone already thinks of me. A Traitor. And I'll be damn if I proved the right! But there were times...many times. And one of those times, I wanted to just take Naruto with me and leave all the bullshit behind us you know? Did you know I went to the Hokage and ask him if I can adopt Naruto myself?"

No Kakashi didn't know about. She wanted to take care of Naruto even without the knowledge of who he really was. She didn't feel sorry about her past and didn't think about it. If she did, she hid it well. Unlike himself. She was the first to make a move in protecting Naruto, a kid that had no connection to her. Making him feel like an ass. He just did his job, and went on to mope leaving the kid on his own. She went one or more steps beyond the call of duty to help a kid in need. Which he now knows that Naruto was HIS responsibility to care for. Making him feel even more like an ass.

"And do you know what the Hokage said? He said that by me adopting Naruto, he won't be safe with me due to my past and my standing within the village. It will give the people more reason to hate us he said. He wasn't even willing to try knowing that poor boy was suffering and needed help. And at that time, I was going to take Naruto and leave the village. Just go into the boy's apartment and take him while he was sleeping. And I did just that but the Hokage must have been reading my mind that night because he was right there to stop me, and kicked me off the job in watching Naruto."

Anko walked that invisible line and lost.

Kakashi didn't know about this either! No wonder he didn't see Anko guarding Naruto up close anymore. Maybe that's why there was a spike in the village with number of times a situation happen because of Naruto. But she was always around in the same area Naruto was in, helping out in the shadows. With or without the Hokage's say so. But you can only do so much without getting into trouble. Kakashi guessed that was Anko's mission to herself. And it was really rare for Anko to open up the way she just did to anyone. So lost in his thoughts, Kakashi almost missed what she said next.

"Is that why you're mad? I thought you really didn't care about the kid. You just did your job and that was it." Looking hard into his face, Anko knows that he is hiding something from her. It's very rare that you see the aloof Kakashi not in control of his own emotions. "There's something more to this story that you're not telling me. Care to fill me in pop-n-fresh Kaka?"

"..."

"In order for this relationship to work, we have to trust each other. That's the first step in a relationship."

"What relationship is this? I wasn't aware of one."

"The relationship of us being partners! If you think I'am just going to sit back and do nothing while that kid is out there and leave it up to you, then you are fool! And besides, I don't trust you enough with the safety of Naruto." And Anko was dead serious with that statement.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You heard me. That's exactly what I mean. I don't trust you with Naruto. And when I found you earlier pissed the hell off looking for Naruto, that's not a good look for you in my book. But lets make this clear, if you even think about hurting that boy, you really will earn the nickname one eyed willy." Before Kakashi can retort, the sounds of a battle was whistled in their ears. Sharing a look, the headed off in which their ears were their only direction.

* * *

**Konoha forest: Present time**

"There was a battle that took place here. It seems like someone tried to clean up the battlefield but there are somethings that you cannot hide or just flat out miss." Kakashi summarized as he and Anko landed on the battlefield that their target just participated in. And he just has the means of finding out what was missed during the clean-up/

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

It wasn't long before Pakkun was listening to orders from his summoner and sniffing around the little warzone once the smoke cleared from the Jutsu. And picked up on Naruto's blood on the ground right away. Concerned, Anko asked questions a mile a second that Pakkun could only answered that his scent was around this battlefield and that's it. He wasn't dead because there will be a scent that he can follow to the body. From what he can gather is that Naruto and three other people that was with him just vanished and only the people that was in mortal combat with Naruto is still fresh. With no other leads, Pakkun followed the scent of the men that Itachi and Naruto dragged with them to clean the battlefield only to lead to a river which Kakashi took as whoever was with Naruto, dumped the bodies in the river and the bodies are riding the currents right now. With nothing to go on, the question in both Anko's and Kakashi's mind is...

Who is with helping Naruto? And Where did they go? And what does this mean?

* * *

**With the kids and Itachi: Present time**

Checking in to the Inn was simple enough. Casting a henge on everyone so they won't get recognized and going with the alibi that Itachi is older brother of the kids while on a trip to meet up with their mother and father, they got one room with two beds. With the kids settling in, Itachi reminded the kids on what they had to do the next day.

"Make sure you are both well rested and ready to begin your training. It will not be easy. Be prepared." As Itachi began to walk to the window, Hinata posed a question to him that went unnoticed by Naruto. Reason being, he was too busy stuffing his face with the food Hinata made for them on her way out of the Hyuuga household. And of course Hanabi who was fast asleep in the bed that she will share with her sister.

"W-where are you going to sleep."

"I am not going to sleep. I will be on the roof keeping look out for any Konoha ninjas that happens to come across this town." He didn't want to say that he can't go to sleep with the faces of his parents and clansmen that he killed still fresh in his mind. That would be the last thing you tell kid. That you are traveling and learning from a murderer.

"What kind of training are we doing?" Naruto asked before he went back to stuffing his face.

Approaching the window and opening it Itachi answered Naruto's question in a deadpan voice that had both Naruto and Hinata confused.

"CQC."

Little did Itachi know, that his night is far from over as he is about to run into some of those Konoha ninjas.

* * *

**A/N: Anybody that reads or has played the Metal Gear Solid novels or games knows what CQC means. If you don't well, you will soon. And to me, The Boss is the best fictional female character of all time. No other female comes close!**

**And sorry for the long wait. The Manga of Naruto was really making my blood boil with the whole Sasuke wants to be Hokage situation. And they way he went about saying too! Like it's going to happen and people are all smiles that he just pops up out of the blue except for Shikamaru and turning Naruto's dream into a joke with everybody in their mom claiming they want to be Hokage now. And with Obito getting power-ups every second it seems and the past Hokage's taking the glory from the younger generation, just made my head hurt. I mean, seeing all the Hokages like this is great, but I thought the younger generation always surpasses the old. That is what the manga preaches about amongst other things. So let the younger generation handle that. But then again, that's what happens when you overpower your villains at every turn. You need someone to match that and who better than the past hokages. You can overpower Sasuke (Clearly) and Naruto but not the others because that would just be silly to have a person like Ino become a powerhouse. And where IS Kakashi? That and well, summer. I was out doing summer things. And the next generation consoles that are coming out and hype around that! Got my PS4 already pre-ordered! And Capcom needs to make another Megaman game dammit! lol And again, sorry for the wait. Till next time.**


End file.
